Coming Home
by Luna0092
Summary: What would happen if an imprint breaks? What would happen if a certain wolf wants the now teacher Bella? Well that's exactly what happens with Sam. Bella falls for Sam a while back, it's one of the reasons she left to go to college. He was imprinted, it was wrong to love someone that was with someone else, right? Now his wolf wants Bella as a mate. What will happen? Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Bella was going back home. To her father, Charlie Swan. After being away from Forks, Washington for over 4 years, she was finally going home for good.

She had gotten her teaching degree, graduated three weeks ago. She wanted to teach the kids that lived on the reservation, La Push. That's exactly what she is doing. She sent in her application and heard back just this last week. She was excited to be doing something she wanted to do for herself.

Edward never let her do anything. It was always about what he had wanted, what he thought she wanted. He thought her a possession, not a person, which is what she is. Being human is what he wasn't, he is a vampire. Unfortunately.

When Bella lived in Forks, she had met him and his family when she was in high school, and she was seventeen. He had left her and never returned. For that she was eternally grateful. Granted it took her a few months to get over it, but when she did she found new friends that almost took his place.

The wolves of La Push.

Bella didn't know about them at first. She found out when her best friend, Jacob Black spilled. Well kind of spilled, she still had to piece it all together. When she found out, it brought them together. It brought them all together.

Snarky, sarcastic, Paul.

Calm, collected, Embry.

Hilariously silly, Quil.

Sweet, fun loving, Seth.

Bitchy, loyal, Leah.

Laid back, Jake.

Cool, observing, Jared.

And leading Alpha, Sam.

There may be new wolves by now, but since Bella has been gone, she didn't know them. She did know that four of the wolves, that she knew had imprinted. They found their supposed soul mates.

Rachel Black, was imprint to Paul.

Kim, was imprint to Jared.

Little Claire, was imprint to Quil.

And Emily, was imprint to Sam.

She wasn't a big fan of Emily's. She thought Emily seemed a little fake. Forced niceness, if you would call it that. Bella wasn't the only one that saw it. Rachel, Paul, Seth, Leah and Jake all saw it.

Kim didn't see it because her and Emily had become close due to the fact that they were imprints. Jared didn't see it because Kim didn't. Embry didn't see it because he gave the benefit of doubt to everyone. Quil didn't see it because little Claire was related to Emily. Sam didn't see it because Emily was his imprint. Has been for a long while now.

 _Why can no one see how wrong she is for him,_ Bella thought. _Wait, my friends can. I can always count on them._

Bella soon made it to her father's house. She knew he was there, for his police cruiser was out front. She grabbed her purse, and climbed out of the car.

Making her way to the front door, she knocked firmly before opening the door.

"Dad? You here?" She called.

"That you, Bells?" He responded as he came out of the kitchen, with Sue Clearwater in tow.

"Who else would be calling you dad, Charlie?" Bella laughed.

"True, true." He chuckled. Sue chuckled with him.

"Hiya, Sue. How are you doing?" Bella asked the other woman.

"Good. Just trying to keep my kids from starting something they won't be able to finish. They aren't getting along with a certain imprint on the rez." She explained.

Bella sighed. "Still? That's not resolved? I was hoping it would have been, by now. That sucks."

Both her father and Sue nodded their heads.

"Lovely. When did you get here?" A voice sounded behind Bella. She turned around and saw who it came from.

"Leah! How are you?" Bella asked her.

Leah smiled genuinely. "I have been good. Just avoiding my Alpha. Well, not him per se. Just his imprint. I'm tellin' you something is fishy with their imprint. It's like creepily there. It's too obvious, I guess you could say."

Bella nodded, " Yeah I know. I noticed that before I even left."

Leah smirked, "You noticed a lot of things about Sam. At first I thought you had a crush on him." Bella blushed vibrantly. "Oh my God. Did you have a crush on Sam? If so, I am totally fine with it. I mean, I like you, unlike Emily."

"Well thank you, Leah. As for your question. Yes. I liked Sam. I don't know if I do still, seeing as I haven't seen him in four years. You know what I mean." Leah nodded.

"I heard you are teaching on the rez. Which school?"

"The high school." Bella replied.

"That's hilarious. Sam work there too. He's the gym teacher."

 _Well, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's first day as the English teacher at La Push high school was eventful. For one, she had run into Sam, literally.

"Sorry." She said as she made her way around the person she ran into.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Bella looked up from grabbing her stuff that had fallen and froze at who she saw. "Sam? Hey. How are you?"

Sam smiled, "I've been better. Just having some trouble at home and with some younger wolves."

"What's-" She was interrupted by the bell that screeched throughout the school. She watched Sam flinch and grimace as the sound hit his sensitive ears. "Can we talk during lunch or after school? Catch up?" She asked him carefully.

He nodded, "We can do lunch and whatever we didn't get to we can catch up later with the others."

Bella nodded, "That works perfectly. See you at lunch. You can come by my classroom then." With that she continued on to her classroom before her class showed up.

She made it before the warning bell rang out. She noticed her students weren't there yet, so she set up her stuff. As she was setting up, students began trickling in. They sat in their respective seats.

Just as the final bell rang out, two boys, ran and skid into the room. Well they looked like men, but they had to be boys.

"Boys, next time be here _before_ the final bell rings." Bella scolded them. They nodded and took their seats.

"Now, I am going to pass out a piece of paper. I would like you all to print and sign your name. This will act as taking attendance. If you do not put your name, you will be marked absent. No exceptions." Bella explained.

Her classes went on throughout the day without a hitch, then it was lunch time.

Five minutes into lunch hour, there was a knock on the door before it opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey."

"Hello." Bella smiled. "You can sit, if you want."

Sam chuckled, "Thanks." He sat down, not at a student desk, but in the seat next to her desk. The _time out_ seat.

This brought a fantasy to Bella's mind. Sam sitting in the seat, while Bella walked around him with a ruler, dressed in a sexy teachers outfit. Trailed the ruler down Sam's exposed chest to his-.

 _That has to stop. He's imprinted._ Bella scolded herself as she blushed. The heat going down her cheeks, down her chest.

"So what's new?" She asked him.

"Emily." He said.

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly, "That's not new, I know you imprinted on her."

"She broke the imprint, she rejected the wolf. Didn't know that was possible, did you?" Sam questioned.

Bella shook her head. "No I didn't know that. So in order for the imprint to take effect, the imprinted has to accept the wolf?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. That and the marking. The completion of the mating so to speak. That happens during sex. It's animalistic the way it happens. I guess she didn't want it. I think deep down I didn't want her, neither did my wolf."

"That sounds awfully confusing." Bella stated.

"It is. The one person my wolf wants is back and I don't know what to do." Sam stated as he dug into his monstrous sandwich. "That's what's even more confusing."

"Really, who?" Bella really wondered.

Sam smiled, "You."

 _Wait, what?_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry for the delay in updates. I misplaced my notebook and then I went out of town. But I am back now. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I do. Please leave a review and tell me what you think when you finish.

Chapter 3

To say Bella was shocked, was an understatement. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"What do the elders' think about the imprint breaking?" she asked him as soon as her brain jump started again.

Sam finished his sandwich, and explained, "the elders, they think it started when I phased and scarred her. They think that in itself instilled a deep fear that surfaced every now and then." he sighed, "To complete the mating process, the wolf has to come forward and mark their mate. The elders and myself think that alone made the fear come forth and stay surfaced."

Bella nodded, "It makes sense, if you think about it. I mean, look at it this way, what woman would want to stay a man that had hurt her." Sam flinched but continued to listen to her. "Granted, it was unintentional but it scared her. She probably thought it would happen again. You know where I am going with this?" she asked him.

He nodded, "So, anyways, that's what the elders think about Emily leaving, rejecting the imprint. They also think that since it broke, I would not be able to get it back. It's gone for good."

Bella smiled, "That's good, I guess."

Sam frowned, "You did hear me when I told you that my wolf wants you, right?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, I heard you."

"What do you think?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't. I mean, I do like that idea. But what about the man?"

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned?

She smiled, "I mean, what do you, Sam, the man, not wolf, think about being with me and not Emily?"

Sam got up from his seat and slowly stalked her her. "The man does not object one bit." he growled in her ear.

The sound, along with his proximity, made moisture pool in her the apex of her thighs. He, of course, noticed immediately, nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply.

"I can tell that you certainly don't object to it." his voice rumbled deeply.

Bella smirked, "How right you are. But since we are in school, you might want to return to your seat before someone walks in."

Sam growled, "Did you just go all teacher on me?"

"So what if I did?" she chuckled.

He leaned down and skimmed his nose up and down the column of her throat. "It's hot."

She shuddered as he used his teeth to nibble on her neck. As she shuddered, he chuckled deeply.

"You are very responsive."

Bella drew in a deep breath as Sam stepped back, right before the bell rang. Sam smiled softly as he watched Bella compose herself.

"Do you want to come to the meeting the pack is having later?" he invited.

Bella nodded, "Sure, I can be there. Is it at your house?"

"Yeah, it's at my house. Most of the pack will be there, barring whomever is doing patrols." he explained.

"Leah and Seth already know I'm here." she offered.

Sam smiled, "Then, they can do patrols."

Bella nodded, "Okay, I'll see you guys later today then."

He gathered his stuff, threw away his trash and made his way to the door. "I'll definitely be seeing you later, Bella." with that he turned and left.

As soon as he left, Bella fanned herself with a small stack of paper.

 _That was fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I didn't forget about this story! Don't worry. Real Life has been a pain lately. I started a new job, one that I enjoy immensly. Updates will be sporadic for a bit until I get back on schedule. For now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Me? Really?" Bella questioned. "How? I mean, I don't get why your wolf would want me and not your imprint."

"For some reason he didn't want her. Now that you're back, he's trying full force to get you under us." Sam explained to her, as she blushed at his statement.

"Really? Why? Do you know why your wolf wants me so much?" She asked him slowly.

He nodded, "He's always wanted you. Ever since I found you in the woods that day."

"Hmm. That's kinda funny. For some reason I had felt a pull towards you. Since that day. It didn't make sense, it still doesn't." Bella explained to Sam.

Sam looked at her confused face, nodded, "What do you want to do about it?"

"What can we do? Do we go slow or fast? What do we tell the others?" Bella was rambling. Talking so fast, even Sam, who had superior hearing, had had a really hard time understanding her.

Sam chuckled softly, "We can go as fast as you want. I won't push you."

Bella nodded as the lunch bell rang signalling that lunch was over.

"I have to get going, I have a class of rambunctious teenagers to run laps, among other things." Sam stated as he cleaned up his trash and started walking out her classroom. "Oh, Bella? How would you like to go on a date with me?"

Bella swallowed roughly, "Yes. We can go on a date."

With that, Sam, who was smiling, made his way to the gym.

"Sam?" Bella called. "What exactly does Emily think of this?"

"She left a while ago. Leah didn't tell you?" she shook her head.

"No, she didn't. Will she be back?" she asked him.

"Don't know." with that he turned back around and left her classroom.

Well that is really interesting. Bella thought.

~CH~ ~SB~

After school, Bella was walking to her car when she heard a whistle.

Glancing up, she saw Paul walking toward her. She smiled in greeting as she opened her car door to put her stuff inside. Paul jogged over to her and her car.

"Bella." Paul started. "Where the hell have you been?"

Smiling, Bella motioned for him to get in. "I've been around. Finished university, came back to teach here on the Rez."

Paul climbed into her car, he had to adjust the seat back quite a bit to fit properly. Bella laughed at him.

"Bella, I'm glad you're back." Paul stated. "Let's get to Sam's house. Hopefully, we beat him there."

"Why?" Bella asked him curiously.

"I just want to mess with him." Paul laughed.

Bella started her car and pulled away from the school. She looked at the man in her passenger seat incredulously, "Do you want to die?"

"He won't kill me. Might maim, but not kill. Hopefully."

"Comforting." Bella stated sarcastically as she drove the short distance from the school to Sam's house.

When she pulled up she saw a Black pickup truck in front. Puzzled, Bella looked to Paul.

"Jake." Was all he said.

Bella nodded solemnly before turning off her car and climbing out slowly.

Paul led Bella into the house, completely alert in case of trouble.

"Don't know why you're creeping around Paul. You know it's me." A voice rumbled from the kitchen.

Paul motioned Bella to stay in the living room. She nodded, heart pounding in her chest. She sat down quietly on the couch waiting for a signal or something from Paul.

As she waited, she thought back to the last time she saw her friend.

Bella had graduated high school, and had decided to attend university to get her teaching degree.

At her graduation party her dad, Charlie had thrown, with the help from Sue, she talked with her best friend about her plans.

Pulling him to the other room, Bella sat with him on the couch.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob had asked her, noticing she seemed a but tense.

Bella smiled slightly, "I decided what I'm going to do with my life."

Jacob tensed, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm going to university to get my teaching degree." She continued. "I want to a least get some normalcy in my life." Sighing, she looked at him, "I can't do that here, and you know why."

Jacob frowned at her, "What about us?"

Shaking her head, she told him, "There is amd never will be an 'us', Jake. You're my best friend, that's all."

She could tell that made him angry as he started to tremble.

"You knew. You knew that I have feeling for you." He rumbled.

Bella nodded, "I know. I told you, I told you, I didn't feel the same way. You just wouldn't listen. You thought that I was pining for Edward. I did, for months, but I'm not now. I just don't feel the same way about you that you feel for me."

Jacob stood abruptly, angrily turned to her. "You throw my feelings in my face. You see nothing wrong with that. Well, you enjoy your normal life then. Just don't expect me to be in it." With that he left her party, leaving her sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

She sat there until someone noticed her missing and came to find her. That someone was Paul.

"You okay?" He asked. She shook her head and proceeded to tell him what transpired between Jacob and her.

They became friends after that day.

She came back to herself when she heard the front door open and close. Soft footsteps sounded on the floor.

Sam stepped into the living room and saw Bella sitting there a troubled look on her face. He walked over to her amd crouched down to wipe away the tears that escaped her eyes without her noticing them.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Shaking her head softly, she motioned toward the kitchen and said, "Jake and Paul."

His eyes narrowed, "I see."

Just then a loud crash sounded throughout the house followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Furious growls followed both sounds.

Bella looked to Sam, who looked furious.

"Please stop them." She whispered.

Sam took a deep breath before nodding and following the sounds of snarling.

Bella sighed deeply before burying her face in her hands, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

 _This sucks_ , she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam rushed outside to find Paul and Jacob tearing into each other furiously. Growling softly, he tore his own clothes off in a hurry and immediately phased.

Their voices rang loud in his head through the pack mind.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you_?- Paul

 _I'm gonna kill you_!- Jacob

 _For what? Telling you the truth? Or showing you what you did wrong_?- Paul

Jacob roared in fury before tackling Paul to the ground. His anger getting the best of him as he plowed Paul through the ground.

Paul had enough of Baby Alpha's shit. Snarling, he pushed Jacob off him and tackled him. Unfortunately, he tackled him straight into Sam, who was looking for an in.

The three of them went rolling toward the woods behind Sam's house, teeth crunching against bone, fur flying all around.

 _What the fuck is going on_?- Sam

Jacob snarled at Paul as his flank was ripped open by Paul's teeth.

 _He brought her here_.- Jacob

 _I was told to you fucking idiot. Plus, she's my friend._ \- Paul

Paul ripped into Jacob's side, tearing chunks of flesh off.

 _She has no reason to be here_.- Jacob

Sam growled at Jacob's remark before separating the two wolves.

 _You have much to learn, Baby Alpha_.- Paul

Jacob snarled before attempting to charge at the silver wolf. He was immediately tackled by Sam.

 ** _ENOUGH! STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER!-_** Sam

The Alpha timbre flowing from Sam's command.

Paul backed off immediately, Jacob on the other hand, started fighting against the Alpha timbre, wanting nothing more to shred Paul to pieces at the moment.

After a few minutes of visibly attempting to shake off the Alpha timbre, Jacob was unsuccessful.

 _Paul, phase back and let Bella know everything is under control_.- Sam

Paul tipped his head in acknowledgment before trotting toward Sam's house.

As he stepped through the dense trees, he noticed Bella sitting on the porch, knees drawn up to her chin.

Paul walked over to her and placed his snout in front of her face and sighed.

Bella chuckled softly as his hot breath met her face. "Gross."

Paul cocked his head to the side as he observed her carefully.

Bella, noticing this, told him, "I'm fine now. Nerves a bit wracked but otherwise fine."

Paul tipped his head before moving off to the side of the house to phase back. He pulled on a pair of cutoffs before he went back to Bella and sat beside her.

Bella looked at him, eyes full of sorrow, "He doesn't want me here, does he?"

Paul sighed deeply as he pulled Bella into his arms, hugging her close.

"He's confused. He doesn't know what he wants." Paul explained.

Bella sniffled, "He wants me away from here. Forks is my home, my friends are here in La Push. Surely, he can see that."

"Everyone wants you here. Just know that." Paul told her, squeezing her slightly, careful of her fragile body.

Bella pulled away from him and scrutinized him, "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." Sam's voice rumbled as he stepped out of the wooded area.

Bella abruptly straightened, pushing Paul away. Or tried to anyway.

Paul laughed at her feeble tries before taking pity on her moved away slowly. Sam's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the other man, before chuckling at Bella's blush covering her cheeks.

"Shut up." She grumbled as she looked over at Sam. She then froze, her blush deepening on her her cheeks to a bright red.

He was naked.

She squeaked softly as her eyes travelled down his body of their own accord.

Due to his high metabolism, thanks to his phasing, he was glorious. Lean muscles rippled under his slicked skin, abdominal muscles clenched tightly as he noticed her wandering eyes. What drew her eyes though wasn't his body, but what was between his legs.

Bella whimpered softly as she stared at his hardening cock.

Paul chuckled before stepping away from Bella carefully as not to rouse Sam's wolf.

"Bella, close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." Paul joked as he stepped further away from the porch.

Her jaw closed with a jarring snap. Paul chuckled at her before looking to Sam.

"Not now, man. You got the rest of the pack coming over." Paul reminded him.

Sam visibly shook himself, before nodding. "Right. People. Got it."

Bella still stared at Sam with lust in her eyes, shifting slightly to ease the tingling with her clenching thighs.

Sam's eyes darkened as he watched her shift.

Paul chuckled at her before something caught his eye.

"You better put some pants on. Jared and Kim are coming up the drive." Paul told them.

Bella whimpered again when Sam turned to go to the side of his house where the extra clothes were stashed.

"Bella, you can oogle Sam's ass later." Paul snickered.

"Who is oogling Sam's ass?" Jared asked as both him and Kim made it to Sam's house.

"Miss Bella Swan is oogling Sam's ass." Paul declared laughing.

"Bella's here?" Jared asked loudly.

Paul nodded at her sitting on the porch, twisting her head Sam's direction.

"Bella!" Jared called. Bella jumped when she heard him.

Bella looked guilty before clearing her expression carefully. "Jared!" She called back.

"My, my, Bella. How you've grown." Jared smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

Bella laughed as Kim just shook her head at her fiance.

"How you've not." Bella giggled, hugging Jared back tightly before letting go.

"Eh, it's known to happen." Jared chuckled.

Sam came out from the side of the house wearing a pair of jeans instead of cutoffs. Bella quirked a brow at him in question.

He shrugged with a smile before clapping Jared on the shoulder and nodding to Kim. He then made his way to sit by Bella on the porch.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked her as he sat down.

"Been better. It doesn't make sense why he's still mad at me." Bella told him shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"He'll come around. He seemed confused." Sam explained.

But when?


End file.
